Playboy Special
by Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy
Summary: Hidan and Deidara are the resident playboys at their high school. They get everything and anything they want. So, when their "dinner" resists their charms, what do they do? Mainly kakuhida, mixed with sasodei and kisaita -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prologue

Playboy Special

Prologue

--

"Hidan."

"Fucking here."

The smooth voice seemed to float across the room, making girls sigh and stare at the owner of the liquid gold voice. The young boy smirked, leaning back in his chair as he looked over the girls who were wrapped perfectly around his finger. Too easy.

"Please don't swear, Hidan."

"Whatever, teach," Hidan muttered, blowing a bubble with his gum and popping it, smirking as his teacher twitched slightly. Too easy.

"Yo, Hidan, un!" Hidan turned to see his best friend grinning as he leaned forward in his seat. "What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Hm, I was thinking some new meat with a side of skank," Hidan laughed quietly, leaning his back against his blond friend's desk.

"Aw, but I was thinking of something along the lines of red meat and chocolate cake for dessert, un!" Deidara giggled. Their code for who they were going to try and seduce that day. Red meat and chocolate cake referred to Deidara's favorite pair of guys who refused to fall for the two playboys'.

"Hm, well, we could try our Playboy Special tonight," Hidan said, smirking widely.

"Yummy, un!" Deidara murmured, licking his lips at the thought of the two boys who just refused to fall for them.

"Just make sure you don't eat too quickly, Dei, we wouldn't want you to get a fucking stomach ache," Hidan laughed, tilting his head back against the desk, Deidara resting his chin against Hidan's forehead. The two were almost brothers… And seeing as how they were the most popular boys in school, they didn't mind taking advantage of that fact.

"Two Playboy Specials, please, un."

--

A/N : Okay, so this is my first story I'm posting up on here. Reviews are much appriciated


	2. 1 Oh My, Oh Me

Chapter One

Oh My, Oh Me!

--

Kakuzu couldn't help but smile behind his doctor's mask slightly as he watched Hidan and Deidara walk down the hallway, heads turning to stare at the two playboys as they sauntered down, confident smirks plastered across their perfect features.

"You know, I would actually be interested in them if they didn't fuck everything that moves," the chuckle made Kakuzu turn to see Sasori, his best friend, leaning against his locker, digging into his pocket for something, most likely a cigarette.

"You already like Deidara, don't deny it, Sasori," Kakuzu chuckled, pushing his friend to open his locker.

Sasori smirked, fishing out the cigarette he so craved. "Then you can't deny you like Hidan. Too bad they're whores," he muttered, lighting the rolled up stick up cancer with practiced ease. "I hate it! I mean, I know they'd come after us, and I'd love to fuck 'im, but… you know he'd just tell the entire school about it the next day."

"And that's why I don't give in to Hidan," Kakuzu chuckled, closing his locker after he had fished out the books he needed for the next lessons. "And if you want to-"

"Kuzu~" The annoying, sing-song voice made Kakuzu slowly turn, his right eye twitching as he locked eyes with the violet-eyed playboy he happened to like.

"Hidan," he muttered, glaring down at the handsome albino. Deidara stood next to him, blushing slightly as he kept glancing at Sasori, the red-head not even bothering to look at the blond who so wanted his "red meat".

"Honestly, Kuzu, why do you hate me so damned much?" Hidan asked, looking adorable as he leaned forward, attempting to get closer to Kakuzu and failing.

"I don't hate you, Hidan, I hate what you are," Kakuzu muttered, slinging his bag over his shoulder, pushing Sasori in front of him to try and get the red-head out of his dirty mind, where he knew pictures of his best friend and Deidara were circulating.

Hidan, of course, followed Kakuzu and Sasori, Deidara trailing closely behind his friend. "Alright, so what am I?" Hidan asked, linking one finger around Kakuzu's shirt.

Kakuzu stopped mid-step. He spun around, making Hidan lose his hold on him, the albino's eyes widening as he looked up at Kakuzu.

"A whore. That's what you are," he growled, glaring at Hidan before he once again turned, walking with Sasori to their next class, leaving Hidan and Deidara to stand in the middle of the hallway, the albino stunned into a very welcome silence.

"I'm… a what?" Hidan whispered as Deidara led him away from other people, trying to make sure the albino didn't have a meltdown in the middle of school.

"Hidan, he didn't mean it, un," Deidara murmured, making his friend stop as they came to the back of the school. Hidan sat with a thud on the freshly cut grass.

"I'm not a Jashin-damned whore!" Hidan shouted standing and punching the wall. Deidara knew better than to intervene with Hidan when his temper snapped. He knew Hidan better than anyone… and he knew that he would be the punching bag if he intervened instead of the wall.

Soon enough, Hidan pushed his back against the wall, breathing heavily. His knuckles were bleeding as he slid to the ground. Deidara pulled some bandages from his bag, taking Hidan's hands and gently wrapping them tightly. He was used to this. Hidan and himself had been called one of more than one occasion… this was just the first time Hidan had actually made a dent in the wall.

"We're not whores," Hidan muttered, leaning against Deidara.

"I know, un," Deidara murmured as he began stroking Hidan's silver hair. Uncertainty laced his words. They weren't… right?


	3. 2 Not a Note

Chapter Two

Not a Note

--

Hidan had finally calmed down, letting Deidara lead him back into school and into their fifth period English. One of the few classes the two playboys were not failing… and it was the only they sat apart in. And the problem with that was… Hidan sat next to Kakuzu and Deidara sat next to Itachi, a very quiet pretty boy. He was close to Hidan.

"I don't fucking want to go in there," Hidan hissed, standing outside the door with Deidara, who just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are, un!" Deidara grinned as he pushed Hidan through the door, apologizing to the teacher as they quickly took their seats. The blond smiled at Itachi as he took his seat, the raven-haired boy inclining his head slightly in a greeting.

Hidan sat in his seat with a thud, glancing at the table he shared with Kakuzu, not daring to look up at the masked boy. He was still very pissed at him for his little… comment.

A piece of paper prodded Hidan's arm and he glanced down to see a folded piece of paper before him. He glanced up at Kakuzu, noticing the outline of his lips curved upward in an annoying smirk. Hidan rolled his eyes, but none-the-less, he picked up the paper and unfolded it, reading the lettering scrawled quickly onto it.

**What, still pissed at me?**

Hidan smirked slightly, twirling his pencil before scribbling down his answer, refolding the paper and pushing it back to Kakuzu.

_You called me a Jashin-damned whore, you jackass! Why wouldn't I be pissed?_

**Well, I guess you've got me there. How long can I expect until you start flirting again?**

_It seems to me you're the one who's flirting right now. And I'm not hitting on you again. You called me a fucking whore!_

**Yes, Hidan, whores do fuck! Very good!**

Hidan tilted his head and glared at Kakuzu, who was busy trying to contain his laughter. The Jashinist smirked slightly before scribbling something down.

_If I'm a whore, how much you willing to pay?_

Kakuzu cocked an eyebrow at the message.

**How about nothing? As the rest of the school says, I am a miser**

_Hmph, fine! Then I'll have a special just for you ;)_

**And this is why I call you a whore Hidan, you fuck anything and everything that moves**

_I didn't fuck Dei-chan ^^_

**Wow, that must be a first for you. Why do you flirt with me, anyways?**

_Truth? Well, you know Ita-kun, right? Well, he kinda has this thing for Kisame, and Deidara has a thing for Sasori, and since you three hang out together, I just decided to get in on the fun. Oh, and Dei genuinely likes Sasori, so you can tell him to stop acting like he doesn't want him XP_

Kakuzu was about to write back that Hidan really was a true jerk, but the bell rang and he slipped the note into his bag. Hidan grinned, jumping out of his seat and sauntering over to Itachi and Deidara and laying his arms over the two's shoulders. Kakuzu stared day-dreamily after the silver-haired boy until Sasori slapped him over the head.

"Honestly, just tell him how you feel," Sasori muttered, typing away on his cell.

"Right, I'll tell him when you stop making puppets," Kakuzu growled earning himself a glare from Sasori as they walked out of the classroom. "Oh, stop glaring at me. And we have to try and get Kisame to tell Itachi, Hidan told me the Uchiha likes him."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Well, this is interesting…"

--

A/N - wow, chapter two... I really need to post stuff up when I actually write it, huh? I must thank you all for the awesome reviews cause it makes me feel loved ^^ Oh, and the more reviews the faster I'll post up stuff, I promise! Well, bye-bye for now!


	4. 3 Deep and Unrequited

Chapter Three

Deep and Unrequited

--

Sasori stood silently outside the school's entrance, unlit cigarette hanging from his chapped lips. He waited for his two friend's who would soon burst through the doors, watching the kids walk around the high school court yard, laughing and chatting with each other. His gaze was drawn to a certain blond, making him smile slightly when he realized the blond was looking at him. He was about to wave when-

"Sasori!" A bright blue blur tackled the red-head, making him twitch as he was sent to the ground.

"Get off me, Kisame!" Sasori growled, attempting to push the blue-haired boy off him. "I swear to god, if you don't get off me…!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!" Kisame laughed, happily getting off of his friend to stand next to Kakuzu as Sasori stood and brushed himself off.

"Damned shark…" Sasori muttered, glaring at Kisame as he grabbed his bag. "Can we just go to your house already? I would rather get away from here…" He turned to Kakuzu, fishing out his lighter so he might taste the sweet nicotine he so desired.

Kakuzu chuckled, smirking slightly beneath his mask. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," the masked man murmured, adjusting his bag before turning to walk away from school, only to be confronted by his object of pain and affection: Hidan.

"So, you three are going to your house?" Hidan murmured, smirking seductively, his eyes half-lidded. "Then you'd have no problem with us tagging along then, right?" he said, gesturing to Deidara, Itachi and himself.

"Of course-"

"Not!" Kisame finished for Kakuzu, earning a confused look from his friend. His eyes silently pleaded. Kakuzu knew of the secret affection Kisame had for the emotionless Uchiha… Great.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Kakuzu muttered, narrowing his eyes as Hidan's lit up.

"Thanks, Kuzu!" Hidan said happily, darting forward and pecking Kakuzu on the cheek before following Sasori and Kisame, leaving Kakuzu to stand there, stunned.

"He does that, un!" Deidara giggled, getting behind Kakuzu and pushing him forward, trying to make sure he didn't get left behind. "You'll have to get used to it, Hida-kun will be sneaking kisses when you least expect it!"

Kakuzu nodded silently, walking on his own alongside Deidara. "Hey…" Kakuzu murmured. "Why are you and Hidan playboys, anyways?"

Deidara looked at the ground, a wistful smile on his face. "Me because it helps dull the pain of having an unrequited love, Hidan because… well, I honestly don't know, un."

"But you're his best friend, aren't you?" Kakuzu asked, a bit confused. "Wouldn't you be the one person he'd tell?"

Deidara turned to look at Kakuzu sadly. "Hidan is a much more private person than you give him credit for, he can actually be really deep when he wants to be. Which isn't a lot, un!" the blond laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

The two walked in companionable silence for a while, just following the four ahead of them. Kakuzu chanced a look at Deidara to find the blondes blue eyes glued to a certain red-head. Kakuzu smiled beneath his mask.

"Hey, the person you like… he wouldn't happen to be a certain Akasuna Sasori, could he?" Kakuzu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How-when-…un…" Deidara finally murmured, blushing furiously.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Come unlock the door!"

Kakuzu placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "Then your love isn't unrequited," he murmured, walking ahead to the rest of the group. Deidara just stood there, his brain taking a second to assess the new information. When it did, a bright blush spread across his cheeks, and his lips curled up into a wide grin. His love wasn't unrequited…

--

A/N - muahaha! new chapter! ....that's all i have to say ^^


	5. 4 Drunken Stupor

EDIT: Yes, I finally changed the stupid mistake of Pein to Nagato. Yup. Be happeh. I did it.

Chapter Four

Drunken Stupor

Kakuzu opened the door for everyone, nearly getting run over before he could dodge the stampede of feet and laughing teenagers. He scowled slightly when he noticed Hidan was the only one who hadn't run in.

"What?" Kakuzu growled, walking in with Hidan trailing behind him. The albino shrugged, grinning happily as he hooked himself onto the taller man's arm. Kakuzu just glared down at him. "Tch," he grumbled, as he kept walking forward.

"Aw, c'mon, Kuzu!" Hidan whined, bouncing slightly as they walked into the living room, where everyone had made themselves comfortable. "I know you don't hate me~"

"Hidan, I hate you so much, I just don't care anymore," Kakuzu lied, slipping his arm from Hidan's grasp, not bothering to notice the hurt in the albino's violet eyes.

"Humph," Hidan grumbled spinning and plopping down on the floor in front of Deidara, leaning back on his friend's legs.

"Yo, Kisame, mind helping me with the beer?" Kakuzu asked his friend, who was currently attempting to hit on a bright red Itachi. The blue-haired man turned and glared at him, only to have Kakuzu grin beneath his mask. Kisame was funny when he was pissed.

"Booze~!" Deidara and Hidan shouted at the same time, throwing their arms in the air in joy. "Woo!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, looking at Kakuzu only to have his friend shrug. Oh well… Kakuzu and Kisame disappeared into the basement, looking for the bear Kakuzu's foster father stored down there. Kakuzu's foster parents were out of town for about a week, leaving Kakuzu and the other's free reign of the household.

"So, where are Nagato and Konan?" Kisame asked, referring to Kakuzu's parents.

"I think they're in Hawaii…" Kakuzu muttered. "You want to tell me what's going on with you and Itachi?" the masked man chuckled, sparing a glance to his friend who had turned bright red.

"U-um…" Kisame muttered, grabbing a few beers. "Nothing!" he said a bit too loudly. "Nothing at all! Why would you think there's something going on between us?"

"Because Itachi stares at you like you're god when you're not looking," Kakuzu muttered, grabbing some more beers before coaxing his stunned friend back into the living room.

"Yay! Beer!" Hidan cried, grabbing two from Kakuzu and throwing one to Deidara, who caught it with practiced ease. Itachi tentatively took one from Kisame, smiling slightly as Kisame grinned down at him, blushing.

"Dude, who knew you had such good tastes in beer, un," Deidara giggled, inching closer to Sasori, pretending to not notice the blush that had spread across his face. He popped the top easily, taking a sip.

Kakuzu tossed a beer to Sasori, who uncapped it as well. When Kakuzu looked back to Hidan, his eyes widened to see the albino had already downed one bottle and was reaching for a second. Kakuzu rolled his eyes, pulling his mask down enough to down the beer quickly, sitting on the wall beside Hidan.

It took about two hours, but soon enough all the boys were at _least_ tipsy. Itachi as splayed across Kisame's lap on the chair in the corner. Deidara and Sasori were on the couch making out and Hidan and Kakuzu were just sitting there, Hidan's head resting against Kakuzu's shoulder.

Hidan glanced at the masked man, reaching up and pulling down Kakuzu's mask. You see, Hidan had a very high alcohol tolerance, while Kakuzu did not. Meaning Kakuzu was much worse off than his demon.

"Why do you hide it?" Hidan muttered, stroking the scars that stretched up from Kakuzu's lips to about his ears, making him look like he was smiling.

"Because it makes me look hideous," Kakuzu muttered, taking another sip of his beer. Hidan grabbed the beer from Kakuzu, moving himself to the taller man's lap at the same time. "What are you doing?" he muttered.

"You're already drunk, you can stop drinking the damned beer now," the albino said, smiling as he straddled the man's lap. "So, do you really hate me?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Hm, no," Kakuzu muttered, leaning forward as well. "I just hate that you sleep with everything that moves."

"I haven't slept with anyone in fucking weeks," Hidan muttered. The two kept moving forward until their lips nearly touched.

"I don't hate you, Hidan," Kakuzu murmured. "I love you."

Hidan stopped. "W-what?" he asked, leaning back.

"I-I love you," Kakuzu murmured, attempting to reach forward for Hidan.

"N-no. No, you don't love me," Hidan was freaking out now. Physically and mentally. He stood up. "I-I think I should go now. I… uh, my parent's will be pissed if I don't get home soon. I'll, uh, see you at school."

With that, Hidan dashed out of the house, leaving a very confused Kakuzu to sit there and stare at the blank wall. Was it something he said?


	6. 5 Paging Nurses' Office, Please!

Chapter Five

Paging Nurses' Office, Please!

--

Kakuzu eventually kicked everyone out of the house, making them go home. Of course, Sasori and Kisame complained, but the masked boy really wasn't in the mood to hear it. Soon enough, he had collapsed on his bed, groaning slightly after thinking of the hangover he was going to have the next day. And then his thoughts wandered to Hidan…

"What did I do wrong?" he muttered, shaking his head as he eyes drifted shut. "What?"

He fell asleep with Hidan's beautiful violet eyes laughing happily behind his eye lids.

Hidan and Itachi stood at the doorway to their classroom, leaning against the wall as they waited for class to begin. Itachi had explained to Hidan that Kisame had decided to skip school because of the pounding hangover he had. Needless to say, Hidan had nearly fallen on his ass laughing because of that.

"**Tobi**!!!" The shout rang out through the school. An orange blur and a gold blur zipped down the hallway, the gold chasing the orange.

"Tobi's sorry, Senpai!"

Hidan held in a laugh and Itachi raised a brow. "Looks like Tobi stole one of Deidara's clay models again," Itachi muttered. Hidan couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he thought of all the evil things Deidara was planning to do to Tobi.

"Oh… my… Jashin!" Hidan laughed. "I never would have thought the moron would be that fucking stupid to steal his models twice!"

"Who stole who's models?"

Hidan's laugh died in his throat as he looked up to see Kakuzu and Sasori standing before him and Itachi. He glanced to the Uchiha, who just shrugged. He wasn't about to say it.

"U-um… Tobi stole Deidara's clay figures," Hidan muttered, staring at the ground. He really didn't want to be talking to Kakuzu right now. And with the fact that class would start soon, he couldn't run away! He just prayed to Jashin that the miser wouldn't sit next to him in History, the one free seating class they had.

Sasori smirked slightly, just thinking of the blond torturing the resident moron. "Yo, Kakuzu, I'm gonna head to class. See you later," he muttered, waving as he walked off.

Itachi glanced to Hidan, a bit confused when he saw the fear and confusion in his deep, violet eyes. He was about to reach out when the bell began ringing, sending Hidan flying into the classroom. The Uchiha glanced up at Kakuzu, only to have the masked man walk into the classroom after Hidan, taking a seat next to him.

Itachi saw Hidan wince. What was going on? Oh well… he went and sat in his normal seat, sighing as he looked out the window. He wished Kisame was there… It would have been a much more fun class.

Meanwhile, Hidan drummed his fingers against the table. He wouldn't spare Kakuzu a glance, not when the miser passed him a note, not when he tried whispering, not even when he poked him. Hidan was being stubborn… but he had a good reason! …He just didn't feel like telling anyone.

Kakuzu let out an annoyed grumble, giving up as he rested his chin against his arms. Hidan was ignoring him… and successfully making the masked boy very, very pissed.

Finally, when Kakuzu sent over a note, Hidan looked at it.

_**Would you please tell me what I did wrong?**_

Hidan sighed, pulling out his pencil and scribbling down something before passing the note back.

_No, now leave me the fuck alone_

_**Please, Hidan! I love you, I just want to know what I did wrong!**_

Hidan's eyes widened at the note. His hand shot up in the air, a pained look across his face.

"Yes, mister Neco?" the teacher murmured, glancing up from her lecture book to stare at her albino student.

"I-uh, I don't feel so good. May I go to the nurses?" Before the teacher could say "Yes" Hidan was out the door, rushing down the halls and trying to push now the welling feeling that he was about to barf.

Would Kakuzu just stop with the "love" crap?! Jashin! Hidan burst through the nurses doors and went straight to his designated bed, the nurse, Ms. Rease, slowly walked over to the albino.

"What's wrong now, Hidan?" she murmured, placing a kind hand on Hidan's back.

"…Don't feel good… can I just stay here for a little while?" Ms. Rease smiled slightly, nodding. At least here Hidan could avoid everyone… Right now, he was really sick of chocolate cake.

--

A/N - too...much...cake =.=


	7. 6 Can't Destroy It

Chapter Six

Can't Destroy It

--

Deidara slipped into the nurses office unnoticed. He poked his friend who lay on the bed, face down on the pillow. The zealot groaned slightly, making the blond chuckle.

"Come on, Hida, un, you can't stay in here forever," Deidara muttered. "Plus, Kakuzu interrogated me after class. You could have told me he said the "L" word, un!"

Hidan groaned once more. "Nuh-uh…" he muttered. "You would have said it's no big fucking deal! I hate him…" Hidan unceremoniously flipped over, planting his feet on the ground with a loud thud. "I hate this school! Remind me why we wanted to be Jashin-damned playboys again?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, breathing out a knowing, but still slightly annoyed sigh. "Because you wanted to get back at you ex, and I really needed to get laid, as you put it, un," Deidara muttered, inspecting his nails as Hidan pulled on his jacket.

"I really, really wish I wasn't so fucking stupid," Hidan growled, pushing his hair back before walking out of the office with Deidara at his side, looking suspiciously like a train wreck.

"Senpa- whoa, Hidan-san, what happened to you?" Tobi inquired as he skidded to a halt in front of the two.

"Bad night," Hidan growled, glaring at the masked boy in front of him. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"U-um… nothing! Tobi will be going now!" Tobi said quickly as he darted off. "Bye, Senpai!" He waved to Deidara before turning back and trying to find his keeper, Zetsu. Even if he wasn't the brightest, Tobi knew not to mess with Hidan when he had a "bad night".

"Wow, you really scared him… You know, he's really not that bad, un," Deidara murmured, tilting his head to look at Hidan. He was the only one who could act normally around Hidan after a "bad night" and not get his head ripped off.

"I am not in a Jashin-damned good mood," Hidan growled, his violet eyes glaring at just about everything that passed him. "And I really want to get rid of this damned playboy rep! For Jashin's sake, we shouldn't be fucking everything that moves!" He was really close to raising his voice before Deidara slapped him over the head.

"You're a playboy, I'm a playboy, and you're going to have to deal with it. We can get rid of the rep once we get into college, for now, just deal, un," Deidara muttered, rolling his blue eyes.

Hidan took a deep breath, letting it go slowly. "Alright, what's on the menu for tonight?" he asked quietly.

Deidara smiled, knowing his friend was back to normal now. He slung an arm over the zealot's shoulder. "I was thinking something along the lines of… some of that new meet that came in today, with a side of… hm… well; I was thinking a salad(1), un!"

Hidan grinned. "I could go for that, fuck yeah…"

"Heehee! Playboys are back, un!"

--

A/N - (1) - alright, so pretty much, Deidara is saying that they should go after the new kid and a vegetarian. couldn't think of any other side dish that would make any sense... even if that one doesn't... sorry!

and sorry it took me so long to upload this guy, i was really busy. i'll get on an actual schedule soon, don't worry!


	8. 7 So Wrong

Chapter Seven

So Wrong

--

"…"

"…"

"…_Hidan…"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_I love you, too… don't leave me…"_

"_I won't… I promise…"_

Hidan jolted up in bed, breathing heavily, sweat beading down his pale skin. His limbs shivered, his arms barely holding him up. He couldn't remember the last time he had had that dream… but he did remember the one that dream was about.

Bringing his knees to his chest, Hidan felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He hated his life. He hated the fact someone had that guts to say they were in love with him, he hated the fact that he couldn't tell anyone, and he most hated… the fact… that he might have been in love with the moron.

No.

He had promised himself he wouldn't fall in love. Not again. Not after that. He had promised. And he was going to keep that promise.

A tentative knock on his bedroom door signaled that Deidara, who had stayed over at his friend's house for the night, had heard Hidan and his nightmare.

"Hidan, un? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah… I'm fine," Hidan muttered, wiping at the tears that threatened to fall.

He didn't notice when Deidara opened his door, nor when his best friend sat on his bed and pulled him into a hug. "You had a dream about him again, didn't you, un?"

That did it.

Hidan began sobbing, clutching to Deidara like he was the only thing keeping him from disappearing. And honestly? He was… Deidara had been one of the few reasons Hidan hadn't killed himself after the man he loved died. And he had been one of the few who had known about the two.

"It's… it's…" Hidan sobbed. He hid his face, mainly because he knew he was anything but beautiful when he cried. His face was ugly when he cried, that was one of the reason's he never did it in front of anyone. He gasped for breaths before sobbing once more.

Deidara just rubbed his friend's back, knowing this was nothing compared to the raw feeling of the man's death… his death had hit many people, but none so hard as Hidan.

"It's not fucking fair!" Hidan managed to yell out before being reduced to a sobbing mass once again. "It's… it's not… fair… not fucking… fair…"

Deidara sighed. "I know, un…" he whispered, resting his chin against Hidan's silver hair. He hated it when his friend was reduced to this. He hated it when his strong best friend, who never cried and never showed pain, was forced to become this… this thing! Because that damned moron had to go and die!

It was then that Deidara realized Hidan wasn't sobbing anymore, only sniffling.

"Dei…" Hidan whispered.

"Un?"

"…I think… is it wrong? To fall for someone… after all that's happened…" Hidan murmured, his violet eyes confused as he stared into nothingness.

Deidara let a small smile tug at the sides of his lips. "No, Hidan… I don't think it's wrong… not at all, un…"

--

A/N - sorry! i haven't uploaded this is forever! i feel kinda bad... yeah... i'll make sure to get another chapter up soon, promise! oh, and thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers who i adore so! love you all!


	9. 8 I Drew You

Chapter Eight

I Drew You

--

Hidan was splayed across his desk, arms hanging lifelessly off the edge, his forehead resting against the dark wood. After his little breakdown last night, he had gotten barely any sleep. He had been too busy sketching the face of his lost lover. Yes, he sketched what of it? Oh well…

"Alright, I'll bite, what happened to him?"

Hidan recognized Kisame's voice and he looked up to see the fish-man's arm wrapped around Itachi's waist, the young Uchiha looking like he had won the fucking lottery… in his own way. Meaning only really Hidan and Deidara could tell the difference.

"Nightmare, un," Deidara said from his position on the other side of Hidan. At the stunned looks from their friends, Deidara giggled. "Yes, even the amazing Hida-kun gets nightmares!"

"Not… my fucking… fault!" Hidan growled, raising his arm as if to make a point, his forehead back against the desk. "Couldn't sleep…"

"More like didn't want to, un. You spent the rest of the night sketching!" Deidara mock-gasped.

He assumed Kisame had looked confused, because Itachi then began explaining, "Hidan is an artist, even if he'll never admit it."

"Then would he mind if we saw some pictures?"

Now that voice made Hidan look up. Sasori and Kakuzu. Wait… Kakuzu. Crap. Ah well… not like he could run from it forever. For now, he'd just ignore the ass-wipe.

"Fine," Hidan muttered. Yes, it was out of character, but he was too tired to care. He sat up and drug into his backpack, pulling out a torn-up sketch-book and handing it to the red-head and masked boy, Kisame walking over and looking at it as well.

Stunned looks crossed the threes faces. Yes, he was a good Jashin-damned artist! Why was everyone so surprised about it?!

"Hey… Hidan, what's this picture?" Kakuzu asked, tilting his head to look at the picture.

"Lemme see," Hidan muttered.

The masked boy turned the sketch-book to show the albino, Hidan's eyes widening as he realized it was the picture he had drawn last night. It was actually a copy of a picture he still had of when _he_ had still been alive.

Hidan was grinning happily, eyes squeezed shut as he laughed, laying across _his_ lap. The other boy was a taller, smiling boy. His pencil eyes were half-lidded and a lazy smile as across his features as he looked at the camera, and although he looked like that, his arms were tightly around Hidan's waist. Hidan remembered that day and a wistful smile graced his features as he looked at his sketch. He still didn't believe he was able to capture _him_ correctly, but… it was the best he could do.

"Oh…" Deidara whispered, seeing the picture. He had to admit, it was one of the best Hidan had ever drawn. Even Itachi, who had looked to see, looked impressed.

"That was an old picture I still have… I drew it last night," Hidan murmured his voice soft as he looked at the picture in his hands.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Although he looked calm, on the inside he was ready to kill the boy who was in the picture with Hidan. Ain't jealousy a bitch?

"Yeah, but who's the guy?" Kisame asked, walking back over to Itachi and lazily hooking his arms around the Uchiha's waist.

"He's… just someone…" The three who didn't know the story looked a little confused when Hidan's voice took on a note of longing and sadness.

Deidara sighed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and taking the sketch-book, slipping it into Hidan's bag.

The teacher then walked in and began class, making everyone go to their designated seats. Homeroom was a bit annoying, but… it was a class they all had together, so they dealt. Kakuzu glanced to Hidan, noticing the boy wasn't really paying attention, but staring at a spot on his desk. Questions ran through his mind… and he knew, he wasn't likely to get an answer to any of them.

--

A/N - my head hurts, inspiration is lacking, but i got this up for my loyal fans! and i know what i'm gunna write for the next few chapters, but... i'm still lacking in inspiration, so just wait for a little while til the next chappy is up! thank you ^^


	10. 9 You're My One and Only

Chapter Nine

You're My One and Only

--

The last time I saw you, we were laughing and smiling, our group of friend's all around us. Your black graduation grown flowing over the body I had known so well, your hat missing because we had all thrown them at the end of the ceremony. You held my hand tightly, leaning down to kiss me. But I darted away, giggling as I raced away. You just smiled and rolled your eyes.

My best friend gave me a hug, laughing as we danced together. It was over, high school was at an end. Eighteen years old, and you started college after summer, we were ready to take on the world. To show everyone our worth.

And it happened… You walked across the street. I was the only one who saw the car coming. It was slow-motion at that moment, and it still seemed like everything happened in the blink of an eye. I screamed your name, tears already spilling over my eyes. You turned to look at me… you looked confused as I raced towards you. And then…

This is anything but a love story. It is anything but.

--

Hidan glanced down at his work. English class was boring, but it gave him a chance to think about the man he had lost, the love he had been denied. It felt so long ago… and yet it couldn't have been more than a year. Was it really that long ago?

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Finally. Hidan jolted to his feet, his hands clenching around backpack as he darted from the room, careful to avoid anyone who might ruin this.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was on his shoulder. Hidan spun around to see Deidara there. And he broke down. In the middle of the hallway, as kids rushed to and from classes, Hidan broke down crying against his best friends shoulder.

At the end of the hall, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame, and Itachi watched Hidan break into the thousands of pieces he had desperately been holding together.

Sasori glanced up at Kakuzu, whose eyes were glued to the ground. He turned and walked off without a sound, Sasori only sighing as he looked between his friend and the small albino who was much more of a mess than they had originally realized.

--

Deidara showed up to math's a bit late, smiling as he showed the teacher a late slip. He went and sat beside Sasori, smiling sadly to the young puppet master. The red-head reached out a hand and clasped Deidara's.

"When you're ready," Sasori leaned over and whispered. Deidara nodded, eyes clenched shut as he tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Hidan's in the nurses office. He, uh, he needs to sleep, un," Deidara murmured, resting his head against Sasori's shoulder. "I'll tell you guys the story at break. But only to a certain point, un, cause Hidan has to tell you the rest."

"I got it," Sasori said quietly, stroking Deidara's hand with his thumb. It was Hidan's story… but they all needed to hear it.

--

Deidara sat close to Sasori outside the school, the group gathered beneath an old tree, grass underneath their feet. Sasori had his arm looped around Deidara's shoulders, head leaning against Deidara's.

Kisame and Itachi sat against the tree, Itachi content to occupy Kisame's lap. Kakuzu stood a bit apart from the others. Hidan was absent.

Taking a deep breath, Deidara began. "We, meaning Hidan and me, met some high school kids our eighth grade year, just before we graduated, un. They were juniors, and kind of bullies. But there was one boy who was kind to us, his name was Pein. He and Hidan had a special relationship when Hidan turned fifteen, un, they were like boyfriends. Though Pein said they couldn't be until Hidan turned eighteen. They were really in love, even though they were three years apart, un. Hidan really loved Pein, he was all the idiot would think about. And… I think, no, I know Pein loved Hidan. Pein was like the leader of our group, he told us what to do and when. Hidan followed his every order, and if you know Hidan, he doesn't do that a lot, un. He loved this guy."

Kakuzu visibly tensed. "So, what happened to the guy?" he muttered.

"He died."

The new voice made them all turn. Hidan was walking towards the, hands in pockets, eyes red and black bags lay under the red orbs. He stood next to Kakuzu, looking down at the ground.

"Hida, un?" Deidara whispered, looking up at his best friend with concern. Hidan just shook his head.

"Graduation day of high school, that idiot goes and gets hit by a car," Hidan laughed bitterly. "He was jay-walking, the moron! …Fucker decided to leave me behind. He always did that. And this time, I can't catch up to him. So you don't have to be fucking jealous of a dead man, Kakuzu, he's gone and not coming back…"

With that, Hidan turned and walked off, sticking his hands back in his pockets. Deidara and Kakuzu shared a glance before the tall masked boy took off after Hidan. This… was something he needed to do, because only someone who truly loved Hidan would be able to understand.


	11. 10 Comfort Comes in Small Rewards

Chapter Ten

Comfort Comes in Small Rewards

--

"Hidan… Hidan! God damn it, stop, you brat!"

Kakuzu roughly grabbed Hidan's arm, pulling him around violently to face him. Hidan's pale face was streaked with tears, his lips gripping his bottom lip to keep from breaking down completely. Guilt settled at the pit of Kakuzu's stomach. Gently, he pulled Hidan forward into a tight hug.

And Hidan broke down.

Quickly slinging his arms around Kakuzu's body, Hidan clung to the warmth he had come to be so fond of. He sobbed into the muscled chest that had already become so familiar and warm… he was already calming down.

But that didn't mean the tears stopped.

Kakuzu calmly ran a hand through Hidan's silver hair, just waiting for him. He would always wait for Hidan, Kakuzu realized. Tears may have been soaking his shirt, fingers may have been digging holes into his back, but Hidan needed him… he needed everyone.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan whimpered pitifully. Kakuzu made to let go, so that he could see Hidan's face, but Hidan only tightened his hold on the scared man.

Kakuzu sighed with a small smile. "What's up, Hidan?" he asked quietly.

"…Everyone on the field is staring at us, right?"

Kakuzu looked up with a start. Yes, everyone was staring at them. But Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, glaring poisoned daggers at anyone who kept their eyes on the two boys for too long.

"Not anymore," Kakuzu muttered, going back to stroking Hidan's hair calmly.

Hidan laughed quietly, only to end up coughing. He gently pushed away from Kakuzu, covering his mouth with his arm. Kakuzu gently placed his hands on either side of Hidan's face once the fit was over, making the albino look at him.

"Hidan, I promise I won't force you into anything before you're ready. Losing Pein must have hurt, I understand that. And I'll wait. I'll always wait for you," he murmured, attempting to search Hidan's eyes for some sign of understanding.

Gently, Hidan brought his hands up to cover Kakuzu's own, nuzzling into the touch. "Thank you…" he murmured, his eyes closing as drowsiness overcame him.

Kakuzu chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hidan once more. "Go to sleep, I'll make sure you get home," he said quietly. He felt Hidan nod into his chest and heard his breathing become more even. Hidan was asleep.

Kakuzu dipped his arms down and under Hidan's legs, carrying him bridal-style. Hidan sighed in his sleep, moving to nuzzle against Kakuzu's firm chest. Kakuzu smiled slightly, walking over to everyone else once again.

"Is he alright, un?" Deidara asked quietly, standing up and walking over to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"He'll sleep for a while; he's way too stressed out right now. But he should be fine. I think he just needed us to know about Pein," Kakuzu murmured. Hidan grunted in his sleep, as if in response.

"I think we should get him home," Sasori muttered, standing beside Deidara. "I'm sure his parents will understand."

"Un…" Deidara murmured, looking away slightly.

"Deidara, what else have you been holding out?" Kakuzu growled dangerously.

"N-nothing! I… I just think we should take him to one of our houses… His, uh, his dad is… not someone likeable, un," Deidara finished quietly.

Kakuzu sighed. "Fine, we'll bring him to my house. You're lucky Nagato and Konan are out," he growled, turning and striding off the school grounds. The others followed obediently. All of them were more screwed up than they thought… and it was somehow bringing them all closer together.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note

So… I'm here to tell you this story isn't dead. Not yet, at least. I am working on a new chapter, I swear to god, I'm just… you know, working on a few other stories as well. I need to re-read my other chapters, so give me some time, but a new chapter should be up by Sunday. I can't believe I'm coming back to this story, holy crap. …Too many swear words, neh? Okay, I'm going to go work on stories now! Thank you for reading, and thank you **sasukerules9** for getting me back into this story!

**Love, Misa**


	13. 11 My Secrets

Chapter 11

My Secrets

Kakuzu gently laid Hidan on his bed, pushing a strand of silver hair out of his face to see the beautifully peaceful look that had overtaken him. Kakuzu couldn't help but smile a bit. Hidan was fucked up, and had his heart broken so hard it was a wonder he had even been able to function afterwards. But… Kakuzu was here now, not Pein. Kakuzu could make it better; if Hidan would fucking let him. With a controlled sigh, Kakuzu turned and walked out his bedroom door, closing it gently on the way out. There were some things he needed to ask Deidara and Itachi.

Coming out into the living room, Kakuzu took in the sight of Itachi gently stroking Kisame's hair, the taller boy laying his head in the Uchiha's lap. Sasori and Deidara stood awkwardly next to each other, backs leaning against the wall. Kakuzu knew Hidan would have a thing or two to say to them once he awoke.

"So… he's asleep," Kakuzu muttered. "I never knew Hidan could cry so much in one day… Mind telling me about these nightmares, Deidara?" Kakuzu began to massage his forehead as he tried to take everything in that had happened that day. No way in fucking hell would Hidan of all people let himself break down twice on one day, three times in two! Not Hidan… right?

Deidara gently pushed his blond hair behind his right ear, letting his hand fall down to his side only to have Sasori snatch it up and squeeze with a reassurance Deidara hadn't felt since before Pein had died. "I… uhm… How to say this, yeah?" Deidara muttered, inching closer to Sasori. "Hidan has nightmares about, well, about Pein's death. And about his mom's. And about his father getting drunk again. He has a lot of reoccurring nightmares, un."

"Apparently…" Kisame muttered as Itachi continued to stroke his hair soothingly. "Hey, you said his dad gets drunk, right? Is that why you didn't want us taking him home?"

Deidara gave a shuddering sigh. He never thought he would have to tell Hidan's secrets, that he would have anyone he trusted enough to tell them to. "His dad… hasn't been the same since Hidan's mom passed away in child birth. And took Hidan's little sister with her, un. It was a shock to all of us when Hidan's dad began drinking and blaming Hidan for all of it, saying that if Hidan hadn't of been born, then Helen wouldn't have died in the second baby's birth. He doesn't hurt Hidan physically, un, he just…"

"Makes his mental state worse," Kakuzu finished for the now shaking Deidara. That was why Hidan had broken down so many times; he was hurting so damn bad and probably hadn't cried in over a year… He was still hurting from so many horrible things happening, so many god-damned torturous crimes that hadn't been his fault and yet he was still blamed for.

"I hate his father," Deidara muttered. "He used to be so nice, he even accepted Hidan being gay, un."

All eyes turned Deidara, confused eyes staring at him like he had just confessed to being straight. "Yeah, he's gay. He pretends to be bi because he doesn't want to piss his dad off anymore, un. He's gay as a freaking rainbow."

Kakuzu felt a small smile tug at his clothed lips. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about any competition at school from Hidan's fan girls. Not that Hidan really gave them the time of day anymore anyways… Hidan only had eyes for Kakuzu at this point.

"His dad doesn't approve anymore, says that because Hidan worships another God and that he's gay that God punished him and took away Helen. Only time he ever laid a hand on Hidan was when Hidan yelled at him, un, saying the only God was Jashin and that Jashin would never punish such a loyal follower. His dad slapped him. Hidan doesn't openly talk about Jashin anymore, un."

Sasori gently stroked Deidara's hand, lifting the appendage up to his lips to kiss the back of the boys hand softly. "Its okay, Deidara," Sasori murmured when Deidara's bottom lip began to tremble minutely. Sasori knew Deidara couldn't go on, not right now.

The room remained silent for a minute, all the teens' minds racing, attempting to find a reason for all this pain, all this… insanity. Kakuzu couldn't believe poor Hidan had suffered all this… and yet he could understand why Hidan hadn't told him. Hidan hated pity; he didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him to feel like he was any less a person than he was because of this. Kakuzu could understand.

"Kakuzu… please, please help him. I don't know what to do anymore. You promised to wait for him, yeah? Please… please just… stay with him, un…"

* * *

A/N: Well, ain't you lucky? I finished chapter 11! W00t! It's just kind of a... well... transition chapter, I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to go from here. You might have to deal with a kind of cliff-hanger ending unless I can figure out where the hell I was going with this. Until then, peoples!


End file.
